A fiery survivor
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Kup finds 4 year old Hot rod in the ruins of a city orphaned and sad. Kup makes a connection with the traumatized child. Hot rod never leaves Kup's side following him everywhere. Hot rod is nervous and shy around the other bots at Iacon. Hot rod finds friendship in Bumblebee who was orphaned and taken in by the Autobots as well when was found as survivor. He is a Fiery Survivor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 a lone survivor

A city on Cybertron had been attacked. Optimus had gathered a group of Autobots to look for survivors. Kup was one of the Autobots who was helping with the search. Seeing all the destroyed builds made Kup feel sad. It made him think about all the lives that had been lost. He saw many dead bots especially in war but never like this.

Kup had continued his search. He looked into a small opening in some wreckage and there laid a small sparkling is was cover with dust and soot. It looked dead. Kup felt his spark break no one that young should die. Then he saw the sparkling move and then cough. The child was alive!

The youngster feeling he was being watched turned and saw Kup and became fearful. Backing into a corner and shaking. Kup decided to calm down the young survivor. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help." Kup said.

The child crawled up and looked up to the sky. Kup followed the child's gaze. He was looking for Decepticons! This young child saw that as those cons destroyed his city. What else had the poor kid seen. Finally the child came out to Kup and Kup picked him.

"You're okay now." Kup told the child. He put his hand to his comm link. "Kup to Optimus I found a survivor." He said.

"Good Kup, I will send Jazz and Prowl to meet you." Optimus told him.

"Will do Optimus," Kup said.

Soon Jazz and Prowl had arrived. They saw the dirty shaking sparkling. "Oh poor little guy." Jazz said.

"Has the child talked to you yet?" Prowl asked Kup.

'No he has not, he seems pretty shaken up." Kup answered shaking his head.

Once at the base Kup was in the Medical bay with the child. The youngster was kind of scared. He was holding on tight to Kup. Kup was stroking the child's head to calm him down. Ratchet came in. "Okay little fella let's take a look at you." Ratchet said.

Hot rod tried to hide behind Kup. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Ratchet said softly to the child.

"It's okay Ratchet won't hurt you. He's a medic which means if you are hurt or sick he'll help you feel better. So you're safe." Kup told him.

The child came out hiding and sat down and held Kup's hand. Ratchet pulled out his scanner. "What's your name?" Ratchet asked.

"He doesn't talk." Kup said.

"He looks old enough to talk." Ratchet said.

"I think maybe his voice box got damaged." Kup told Ratchet.

Ratchet scanned the child. "No everything is fine except he needs a band aid for this fresh cut." Ratchet explained. "It's possible the reason for the silence is he must be rather traumatized." Ratchet said and handed the child a data pad. "Write down your name and whatever else you have to say." Ratchet told the child.

The youngster typed in his name. He handed it to Kup. Kup read it. "Hot Rod?" Kup asked. The child nodded. "Well that's a fine name." Kup told him.

"Yes sounds strong." Ratchet said.

Hot rod smiled then took the pad and typed something else. Then handed it back to Kup who read. "Okay he just wrote down that he's hungry and wants to get clean." Kup said.

"Okay I have supplies you need to give him a bath and I will get some sparkling grade energon for him when you are done cleaning him." Ratchet told Kup.

"How old are you?' Kup asked Hot rod as handed him the pad.

Hot rod type a number in. "Four years old." Kup said.

"Poor little fella too young to lose everything." Ratchet said. "So has he got comfortable around anyone besides you and me?" Ratchet asked.

"He seems pretty comfy around Jazz and the youngster Bumblebee who we rescued last month." Kup said.

"Jazz makes sense he has plenty of charisma and Bumblebee makes since he's around Hot rod's age." Ratchet said.

Kup went over the area Ratchet told him about and began to bath the child. Hot rod sighed contently as Kup scrubbed his body. As Kup scrubbed it revealed a red and orange sparkling with yellow flames on his chest. "Boy you're brightly colored." Kup said with laugh.

After drying the child off he met up with Ratchet again who had lined up some toys along with some blankets. Ratchet explained to Kup the Hot rod might want some comfort. Hot rod wasn't interested in the blankets but he found interest in a plush Cyber-dragon. Hot rod grabbed it and snuggled it. Hot rod loved and let out a happy sigh. "Looks like we have a winner." Kup said.

"What are you going to call him?' Ratchet asked.

Hot rod typed something in and handed it to Ratchet. "Oh it's a girl named Spitfire." Ratchet said. "Such nice name for a girl dragon." Ratchet said.

Kup patted Hot rod's head. Hot rod yawned after finishing the energon Ratchet gave him. He could barely keep his optics open. "Looks like someone is ready for bed." Kup said.

"I'm not surprised he had quite day." Ratchet said as he watched Hot rod fall asleep in Kup's arms.

Kup took Hot Rod into his room.

Kup got out a cot and place Hot Rod on it put a pillow under his head and a blanket over his body. The little guy was pretty tired.

Kup went to bed himself. Hot rod woke up and saw Kup in his bed. He got out of the cot and climbed into bed with Kup. He curled up against his chest fell asleep. Holding his plush dragon close. Kup opened his Optics and saw Hot rod fast asleep against his chest.

He thought about put Hot rod back in the cot. Thinking how that might be an endless cycle through the night. So he just put his arm around the child and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 a second shadow

The next morning Hot Rod woke up and saw Kup by the bed. "You slept pretty soundly last night." Kup said. Hot rod got down from the bed and walked around. Hot Rod thought about everything that had happened to him and began to cry. Kup hugged him. "I know kid, it's alright, you're safe here." Kup said.

Hot Rod held his cyber-dragon close. Kup gave him some sparkling grade energon. But after that wherever Kup went Hot Rod was sure to go. He followed him everywhere. Kup was surprised such young child would form such a strong bond with an old gruff Autobot as himself.

Whenever Kup sat down in a chair or a couch Hot Rod would climb into his lap. Whenever Kup went to bed Hot Rod would curl up next to Kup and fall asleep. When Kup woke Hot Rod would wake up.

Cliffjumper laugh and teased that Kup had a second shadow. "I think it's cute." Jazz said as he watch Hot Rod follow Kup to Optimus' quarters.

Hot Rod fell asleep while Kup was talking to Optimus. Kup picked him up and carried him to his room and put in bed. Soon after waking up, Hot Rod starting looking for him. Then Kup came in and Hot Rod ran up and hugged him. "I told you I'd be right back." Kup said. "Of course you were asleep." Kup added.

But seeing how Hot Rod looked at him with those soft blue optics he felt disarmed. He was cut to the spark. "You sure are fine child." Kup said patting his head.

That night Kup felt someone nudging him. Kup woke up he saw Hot Rod he was holding his stomach. "Are you feeling sick?" Kup asked.

Hot Rod nodded and cried. Kup felt his forehead it was pretty hot. "Okay I'll take you to Ratchet he'll know what's wrong." Kup said. Kup picked up Hot Rod who let out sound of shriek of pain and continued crying. Kup now knew this was serious. Kup ran to the medical bay as fast as he could and he commed Ratchet. Ratchet said he would be there right away.

Ratchet scanned Hot Rod. "He needs surgery." Ratchet said.

"Surgery?" Kup said.

"Yes he is in serious condition. The problem can only be fixed with surgery." Ratchet said.

Ratchet rush Hot Rod in and put him under and went right to work. Kup waited outside he hoped Hot Rod would be okay. He was a little sparkling full of love and life. He hoped that Hot Rod would pull through.

Ratchet came out. Kup got up and looked at Ratchet. "He's going to be alright. He'll need to stay in the medical bay for a couple of days. But in other words he is going be fine." Ratchet said.

"What a relief." Kup said. "Can I see him?" Kup asked.

"Yes he is in bed recovering follow me." Ratchet said.

Kup followed Ratchet and he saw Hot Rod fast asleep in the medical bay bed. Kup went to his side. "Thank the stars." Kup said stroking Hot Rod's head and placed the toy cyber-dragon in Hot Rod's arms.

Kup stayed with him that night keeping the little orphan company. Ratchet could see that both Kup and Hot Rod have developed a strong bond.

Kup knew as soon as Hot Rod was better he would follow him everywhere again. Kup smiled at that thought. He knew Cliffjumper was right Hot Rod was Kup's second shadow. He also knew Jazz was right it was pretty cute and sweet.

Kup fell asleep by Hot Rod's bedside. Hot Rod woke up and saw there was an IV in his arm. Hot Rod saw Kup fast asleep. He touched his hand. "Hot Rod, you're going to be okay now." Kup said.

The other Autobots heard about Hot Rod's emergency surgery. They stopped by to see how he was feeling. Some gave him little get well gifts. Bumblebee came by and and played a card game with him.

After a few days Hot Rod was clear to leave the med bay.

Soon Hot Rod began following Kup once again. Kup was beginning to enjoy his second shadow.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Hot rod had been at the Autobot base for about four months. A couple of days ago twin 11 year old younglings had been rescued. Their names were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Today they wanted to play with Bumblebee and Hot Rod.

So the two four year old sparklings were going to play with the older children. Kup was talking to Ratchet when suddenly Hot Rod came running to him. Kup knelt down and opened his arms Hot Rod jumped into them he was crying. Bumblebee grabbed Ratchet's leg and was crying too. "Hey what's wrong?" Kup asked trying to calm down Hot Rod. He saw that Hot had some scrapes that were bleeding and Bumblebee had some bleeding scrapes too.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"We were playing with Sunstreaker and Side swipe they were being rough. Now we have boo boos." Bumblebee said.

"Don't those two know they have to play carefully with children who are younger and smaller than themselves?" Kup said as tried to get Hot Rod to stop crying.

"We have talk to Ironhide about this he is their guardian." Ratchet said. "Now let's take care of you twos scrapes." Ratchet said and he cleaned the scrapes with disinfectant and put bandaids on them. "There does it feel better you two?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes," Bumblebee said.

Hot Rod nodded and buried his face into Kup's chest.

The twins came running up they asked if Hot Rod and Bumblebee wanted to play. Hot Rod and Bumblebee shook their heads and hid behind Kup and Ratchet. Ironhide came up.

"What's going on?' Ironhide asked.

"They won't play with us even though we asked nicely." Side swipe said.

"Why won't you play with them?' Ironhide asked Bumblebee and Hot rod.

"Well Ironhide they came crying to us the twins had been playing a bit rough them." Kup said.

"They are covered is scrapes." Ratchet said.

Ironhide looked at them. "Side swipe Sunstreaker why were you playing rough?" Ironhide asked.

"We were not we were playing like we do with each other and Bluestreak." Sunstreaker said.

"You two are eleven and Bluestreak is 12 all of you are bigger and older than Hot Rod and Bumblebee they're 4 so you have to be more gentle see all the band aids they are scrapes that I had to take care of it is important to play gently with sparklings who are younger than you." Ratchet said.

"Oh, we didn't know." Side swipe said.

"What do you two say to Bumblebee and Hot Rod?" Kup asked.

"Sorry," Sunstreaker said.

"Yeah, sorry." Sideswipe said.

"It's okay." Bumblebee said.

"Isn't Hot Rod going to answer?" Sunstreaker asked.

"He doesn't talk I don't know why but I think he forgives you don't you?" Kup asked. Hot rod nodded and he looked like he was trying to do something. "What's wrong kid?" Kup asked.

"K-Kup." Hot rod said.

"He spoke!" Ironhide said.

Kup pulled Hot Rod into a hug. "It's wonderful you don't know how long we have been waiting for you to talk." Kup said.

"Very good Hot Rod all of us are here for you." Ratchet said.

"R-Ratchet." Hot Rod said pointing at Ratchet. Ratchet smiled and nodded. "I-Ironhide." he said. Ironhide smiled and patted his head. "Bumblebee." Hot Rod said touching him. "Sunstreaker Sideswipe." Hot Rod said.

"Hot Rod I am so happy to hear your voice. I think you are a specail child." Kup said.

"I love you Kup." Hot Rod said hugging him.

"I love you too Hot Rod." Kup said.

"Can I call you daddy?" Hot Rod asked.

"Yes you can I've always wanted to be a father." Kup said and with tears in his optics.

That night Kup tucked in Hot Rod in his bed. "Kup do you think you can plug in a night light I don't like the dark." Hot Rod said.

"Is that why you sleep with me in my bed?" Kup asked.

"Yes I never liked the dark especially now it was dark when I lost my family now I'm afraid the dark will take more things from me." Hot Rod said crying.

"Don't worry Hot Rod everything is alright I promise the other Autobots and I will protect you." Kup said.

"You think when I am old enough I can be soldier I want to protect those who need it too." Hot Rod said.

"I think you can dream big Hot Rod. I can tell you are destined for greatness." Kup said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Hot Rod had been with the Autobots for about 8 months. For some reason Hot Rod seemed a little sad. "Hot Rod what's wrong?" Kup asked.

"My birthday is next week and it will be the first one without my mom and my non foster dad." Hot Rod said.

"Oh that's okay I love you and so does everyone else." Kup said.

"Thank you daddy." Hot Rod said.

"Would you like a party?" Kup asked.

"Can the other sparklings and younglings be there?" Hot Rod asked.

"Of course." Kup said.

"Tech chocolate is my favorite cake." Hot Rod said.

"Sure we can do that." Kup said. Then Kup told Optimus. Optimus was okay with it.

"He deserves it after all he went through in fact all the younglings deserve a birthday party Bumblebee's is next month so is Arcee's and Blurr's and Springer's is two months from now. Bluestreak's is three months. Smokescreen's in four months and the twins is in five months. So they earned it." Optimus said.

The planning for the party began. The other younglings got gifts for Hot Rod. The other got decorations. They hoped Hot Rod would like it. Moonracer was the best baker and made the cake.

Hot Rod's birthday had come. Kup gave Hot Rod a bath. They came into the room. "Happy Birthday Hot Rod!" all the Autobots said.

Hot Rod blew out the candles and made a wish. He opened presents. Seeing how all the Autobots cared for him even after his family died he felt like he had family. After the party he hugged all of the Autobots.

"Thank you for making me feel loved." Hot Rod said.

"We do love you very much and care about you too. Know that we are here for you and want you to be happy and healthy." Kup said.

The others agreed.

"I love all of you two and you are my new family." Hot Rod said.

That night Hot Rod had a very peaceful dream. It was of him and Kup seeing the wonderful fauna of Cybertron and watching the sunset together.

Hot Rod woke up the next morning and when he saw Kup awake and smiling at him. Hot Rod hugged him. "Morning daddy." he said.

"Morning Hot Rod." Kup said.

Hot Rod felt so loved and happy at the Autobots base. He knew he could count on them for anything. Especially Kup who loved him like he was his own son. Hot Rod didn't want anything to happen to Kup. If anything did Hot Rod didn't know what he would do.

To be continued.


End file.
